TBDH : Be There For Me (Wikhn)
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU. TBDH. Sometimes you just need a hug. Maybe a little bit more. Features our favorite Dark Fae, Wikhn, giving some much-needed attention to some of his Bonded. Fluff stuff. Wikhn-Centric.


**Summary:**

Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is based on Wikhn giving hugs to his Bonded. He can be a bit picky sometimes, but he's in a generous mood and happy to help however he can. Enjoy the fluff! (and yes, shirtless WIKHN is AMAZING!)

* * *

**Pairings:**

Harry Potter x Harry's Bonded

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.

**Rating:**

G – Suitable for children or teens/all readers.

* * *

**WARNINGS: **OC's. OOCness. TBDH Universe. AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hi guys! I've got a bit of fluff for you here. I wanted to have Wikhn giving out Hugs, but y'know, since it's Wik, it's not like he'd hug *everyone*. So this is what I got. Wikhn appreciates the spotlight. (though he's still buried under Hadrian's paperwork. AHEM.). Anyway, this is for anyone who needed a little bit of fluff right now. Enjoy! It's a teensy bit angsty, but y'all know me. I can't do fluff without a little bit of angst. LOL. Also, Sands of Time is out! Find it on Amazon and wherever else you get books, (B&N, Kobo, iBooks, etc). It's 162k words of Dragel goodness. Enjoy the read! and thanks for your support! ~Enjoy! -Scion_

_If you have a prompt you'd like me to try, feel free to mention it. I can't promise to get to it right away, but if the muse strikes, you may get lucky. _

* * *

Wikhn looked up at Ethan who shuffled into the room. There was a tightness to his expression and a sense of general unease. Ethan wasn't happy about something, but he probably wouldn't share.

"What?" Ethan growled.

Wikhn shrugged. He was sorting through Hadrian's reports for the week, because the idiot still couldn't do that much on his own. Sprawled out comfortably on the lounge by the window, he'd found a good spot with just the right amount of sun.

His shadows had blurred near the doorway, subtly redirecting his bonded away, so he could work in peace and quiet. Ethan was too distracted to pick up on that, because he'd come barging in anyway.

"Nothing," Wikhn said, calmly. "And whatever it is, don't take it out on me. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood for-" Ethan stopped at the flash of red that flickered through Wikhn's pale pink eyes. He needed to pick his words more carefully, or they'd all have to live with the resulting aftermath if—

"Come here," Wikhn said, holding out a hand. He shuffled his paperwork off to the side with a flicker of magic. He patted the empty spot on the window seat.

Ethan bared his fangs.

"There's sun," Wikhn coaxed. "You'll like it."

"I won't! I'm not a—"

Wikhn winked.

Ethan blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, glancing to the doorway. But no one had followed him through. Reluctantly—but not really—he made his way over to the window seat.

Wikhn settled him between his legs, wrapping his arms around Ethan in a loose embrace. "Better?"

Ethan turned his face to hide in the crook of the Fae's neck. "…no."

"Liar," Wikhn murmured. He stroked a hand up and down Ethan's side, pushing a bit of warmth into him. "You're fine." He nuzzled Ethan's temple, purring softly.

Gradually, Ethan relaxed. He warbled quietly in answer, melting into the silent strength offered to him.

* * *

Theo stormed through the room, his eyes halfway to no-turning-back-pitch-black. He barely managed to hold his tongue when he spied Wikhn lounging near the window.

"What are you even-"

"Paperwork," Wikhn said, smoothly. "The idiot's own."

Theo's eyes narrowed. He circled around the cluttered middle of the room and stopped, when he could see that Wikhn was telling the truth. He was indeed working on a rather impressive bundle of paperwork—no doubt, Hadrian's.

"What's wrong?" Wikhn prompted, floating the paperwork away with a half-sigh.

"Nothing-"

"Who needs to die?"

Theo gave a low whine. He folded his arms over his chest, studiously staring off into the far corner of the room. He was well aware that it wasn't an idle question and fighting the temptation was more than he wanted to deal with right then.

"Alright, no dying," Wikhn soothed. "Come here—please?" he added, when Theo growled. "Free cuddle."

The offer was cheeky enough to earn him a decent blush, before Theo actually did shuffle over. He eased down onto the window seat, remaining perfectly still as Wikhn easily wrapped around him.

Nuzzling his cheek, Wikhn rested his head atop Theo's shoulder. "Whatever it is, it's not that bad," he murmured. "You can kill it if you want to."

Theo sputtered a laugh. "Not that easy," he said, the tension slowly bleeding out of him. "It's kind of-"

"If it's the idiot, you can definitely clobber him," Wikhn said, cheerfully. "I'll definitely help."

"He doesn't mean it," Theo said, half-heartedly. "And it's not Hadrian."

Wikhn smirked. "Are you sure?" He murmured, straightening up to nudge Theo back to the cushioned end of the window seat. "You can always blame things on him."

"Really? And he lets you get away with that?"

Wikhn sniffed. "I'm doing his paperwork. He'd better."

Theo snickered. "I'm not even going to pretend to understand that."

"Don't," Wikhn said, lightly. He slipped one hand under Theo's shirt, stroking lightly. "Want me to get you off?"

Theo's breath hitched. "…Arielle—don't _ask_."

Wikhn chuckled, darkly. "Just making sure, Alpha." He cast a privacy spell at the doorway and went to work.

* * *

Of course, it was Quinn that appeared next. He was annoyed and obviously ranting to himself—silently—as he stormed into the room.

Wikhn didn't spare him a glance, as he signed off on the permission slips for the last two assignments they'd completed. He was making some progress, despite the interruptions.

Quinn paced the floor twice before he came over to stand beside him, his scowl quite fierce and is blush rather adorable.

Wikhn's lips quirked into a smile. "You don't have to ask, you know," he said, floating the paperwork out of the way. "Everything alright?"

Quinn shrugged, deflating.

"Shh," Wikhn crooned. "C'mere." He reached up, pulling Quinn down and onto his lap. It took a bit of maneuvering to get properly situated, so they'd both be comfortable, but the end result was worth it.

It wasn't every day that Quinn was in the mood—or that Wikhn was equally interested in sharing that mutual indulgence for his Bonded. He leaned back against the window, allowing Quinn to have his way with him.

Head tipped back, hands resting on Quinn's waist, Wikhn gave into the demanding kiss. He gave a pleased growl when Quinn shredded his shirt to nothing, scoring thin lines along his side.

"Mm, that's nice," he mumbled, stealing another kiss. "There's lube under the cushion—if you want it."

Quinn growled. He produced a condom from nowhere and Wikhn gave a delighted laugh. He magicked the lube into his hand to save them the trouble.

"I'm definitely not complaining," he murmured, nibbling along Quinn's neck. "How do you want me?"

* * *

Harry smeared the tears off of his face, stumbling through the room. He crashed into the lounge and let himself crumple to the floor. Days like today—everything sucked.

_Everything._

It just felt awful and then he felt awful and then there was no coming back from it. He all but hugged the cushions, burying his face in the softness as quiet sobs wormed their way out of his aching heart.

There were so many people dying. He couldn't save them all. Couldn't reach even half of them. And they were trying so hard—they all were.

But it hurt _so badly._

He sniffled and snuffled into the cushions, starting, faintly, when a slender hand brushed along his shoulders. He started, violently, before registering Wikhn's muted presence.

The Dark Fae studied him with concerned eyes, shirtless and available, it seemed. "Hey," Wikhn murmured.

"Wikhn!" Harry cried and he moved from the couch straight to Wikhn's arms. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Shh, shh," Wikhn crooned. "It's alright." He kissed the top of Harry's head, pulling him into his lap for a proper cuddle on the floor. He hugged Harry as hard as he could, pushing reassurance and calmness through their shared bond.

"It's not," Harry hiccuped. "It's just—I couldn't—"

"You don't have to save them all," Wikhn said, firmly. "You just had to try, that's all. You did your best and that was more than enough. Think of all the ones you saved, Harry. They wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you."

"But there were so many of them and-"

"And you tried to save them anyway," Wikhn murmured. "There's nothing wrong with that. "Nothing at all. In fact, it's only someone with such a big heart that could try and feel so much at the same time."

Harry sniffled, straining to lean up for the soft kisses that he knew would follow. "I should've-" He trembled.

"No. You did your best and that was enough," Wikhn said, firmly. "I know it hurts, love, but that just means your empathy is working. The fact that you feel something for this—for them—is proof that you tried. It's alright."

And Harry gave in to the tears.

Wikhn let him cry until his own instincts couldn't take it anymore. "We'll hold a ceremony for them," he said, stroking a hand through Harry's sweat-dampened hair. "It's alright. We'll have a ceremony for remembrance and we'll make sure that we say a blessing of rest or something for them."

Harry sniffed, relaxing into the cuddle. "We can do that?"

"Of course we can do that," Wikhn said, softly. "We can do whatever you want."

"…I wanted to save them."

"And next time, maybe we'll save more, because of what we've learned saving these." Wikhn stroked a finger over one tear-stained cheek. "We learn, we live and we grow. Then we keep on doing it over and over again. That's life, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I-I know," he said, softly. "But sometimes it's just too heavy to hold."

Wikhn smiled, fondly. "And when it's too heavy to hold, we ask for help," he said. "And if we need more help, then we ask for it too."

And that worked. Harry smiled then—a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"That's what we're here for." Wikhn rocked him gently in his arms. "That's what we'll always be here for—you and each other."

Harry's eyelids slid half-closed. He snuggled closer, a strong burst of warmth filtering through his bonds and down to all of his Bonded. That was all he'd ever ask of them—something that they were more than willing to give.

And that was what made it work. That was what made it worthwhile. Knowing that his Bonded saw him for who he truly was and understood what he struggled with.

"…love you," he muttered, blushing.

Wikhn's laughter sent happy aftershocks traveling through him.

"Love you too," Wikhn said, fondly.

* * *

**This is NOT TBDH-canon. I am about 2/3 of the way through Chapter 107. Still aiming to get it finished by the end of August and sent to Brissy, so send me good writer vibes. XD **

**Sands of Time has launched! Check it out, if you want. Find it on my site. There's links and stuff on tumblr and FB, FF won't let me put them in here. **

**Thank you for reading-and ****THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Honestly, you guys make this all worthwhile! ~Scion**


End file.
